funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OrbFu
All discussion from 2008 has been moved to /Archive1. All discussion from Jan-Jun 2009 has been moved to /Archive2. Thanks for the Welcome! Just liked to say thanks for welcoming me, I just thought it would be an interesting page and I really wanted to share my find! (You should check it out: Upcoming Games :D --Minimingle 16:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Can't edit Stratagy Games page I'm trying to put the new game on that page but it always directs me to the all games page when I click edit. :The table there is done by transclusion. I presume you're using the new editor, and I can't help you with that. If you make an account you can get personalised preferences which will allow you to turn it off and edit the raw markup. OrbFu 19:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Higher resolution achievements Have a look at Talk:FunOrb_Wiki#Better_Quality_Achievement_images. I hope this helps. :Out of curiosity, is there any reason for directing this specifically at me? OrbFu 17:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Creating achievement pages Read Quatic's comment, if you haven't. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 04:12, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Also, what program did you use to make this image? : :Could you use it to get the animated images of special items in Deko Bloko? [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 16:56, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::That would be the GIMP. I don't recall the Deko Bloko specials being animated, but I could have a look. OrbFu 16:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::See what you mean. It will be a fairly long task to produce all those images because some of them have a lot of frames. I might try to play with my screen vid software to see whether I can get lossless video and tidy it up in the GIMP. OrbFu 22:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Imp.png? I didn't use it because I wasn't sure where to put it. But, I don't know if anyone else could take it, seeing the "perfectness." Maybe we should take images of all scenery objects? [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 11:43, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Would that be useful? I don't see it. OrbFu 18:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Ba'al definition Your contention that "false god" is by definition not a neutral term is a faulty premise. If the situation arose where I had to define the word "idiot" and I said it meant "stupid person", by your argument that would not be NPOV because by definition "stupid" is not a neutral term. If the primary meaning of "Ba'al" is a word to apply to a being that the user believes is a false god, then that's what the word means. Since "Ba'al" has apparently been taken out of Judeo-Christian mythology (along with "Babel"), it's reasonable to give the meaning in that source, which is pretty clearly a false god. 21:28, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Anchors? I just noticed that there isn't any way to create a simple, usable anchor in a page. In my browser, at least, it seems that links to invisible anchors don't function. And the parser turns any plain HTML anchors into - totally useless. I'm guessing that if there was a template that worked similar to , one could have JavaScript plug in the anchor. Do you think you could write that code, if it's possible? TimerootT • C • 17:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Before I do anything complicated, please test this link. OrbFu 19:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Great, now I feel dumb. It works. :-P TimerootT • C • 20:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::No need to feel dumb. I didn't know that browsers interpret span ids as anchors either until today. OrbFu 21:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Dungeon Assault Calculator I was wondering why you used the FunOrb Wiki: namespace for FunOrb Wiki:DACalc.js and FunOrb Wiki:DACalc.css‎, instead of the MediaWiki: namespace? Also, is there a possibility of accounting for the Poison Hidden Dart's chance of killing a raider (as opposed to incapacitating), and the Demon Lord's ability (which also always activates when a raider attempts to flee, which I think is a bug...). Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:19, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I understand the MediaWiki namespace to be about the core functionality and presentation of the wiki; the calculator is FunOrb-specific rather than MediaWiki-specific, so that seemed the more logical namespace. I presume you mean Hidden Darts; shouldn't be too hard. OrbFu 16:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, you wouldn't have needed to protect them in the MediaWiki: namespace though - that's automatically protected. Ah well, doesn't really matter. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I've added basic Hidden Darts support, but have further questions: :#How does Hidden Darts against Black Knight work? :#How is the Demon Lord's ability checked? Would Daemonette vs Demon Lord give "Advance: Overall success probability: 41.3%; Charge: party flees in terror; Flee: Overall success probability: 27.8%"? :OrbFu 13:20, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Hidden Darts vs Black Knight can kill the Black Knight, so I assume the Black Knight's special does not activate. Alternatively the Black Knight's special could activate on rolls other than the defence roll, but I haven't seen any evidence to suggest this. ::Daemonettes can charge a Demon Lord without activating it's special. Dark Elf Assassins on the other hand will automatically flee whichever option is chosen. Also, the entire party will flee if any raider chooses the Flee option, but I'm convinced this is a bug - either that or the Demon Lord's description is incorrect. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, I'm starting to think Hidden Darts are bugged too... Each time I attempt to use my Black Knight to disarm them he either succeeds or gets killed, never incapacitated. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Definitely bugged... Just got a message saying my Black Knight was incapacitated, but I got the killed icon on my Black Knight in the raiding party. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, my Black Knight didn't show as Killed in my stable, so this bug shouldn't affect the probabilities. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:34, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, do you think it might be a good idea to move the Calculator into the main Dungeon Assault article? I would expect more users to check that page than the probabilities subpage. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :TBH I think the main article is too long and could do with having some stuff split off into subpages. Maybe the calculator should be moved to Dungeon Assault/Probability Calculator (a page whose existence I had forgotten about until Timeroot linked to it from Dungeon Assault/Probabilities) and the subpages should be mentioned more prominently in the main page. OrbFu 18:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I've just noticed another minor bug with the calculator. There is no charge option ingame when facing a Corrosive Slime room, so we shouldn't show it in the calculator. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :I'll take your word for it: I don't think I've ever seen Corrosive Slime in-game. OrbFu 19:38, October 10, 2009 (UTC) will do thanks :)